fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 3
Chapter 3 The whole group turns in shock just in time to see the surely dead Frank fall to the ground, his neck still gushing with blood. "Shit, no, man. Don't fucking die on me!" Kyle says as he drops to his knees next to his longtime friend. He rips off his dated Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt and quickly wraps it around Frank's horribly damaged neck. Elliot grabs Kyle's shoulder in an attempt to calm the deeply saddened man. "Nothin' we can do now, you know that, buddy." Elliot says, hoping to convince Kyle to end Frank before its too late. Ted, Jack and Gary are a little bruised up from the crash but Michelle seems to be losing sight as she falls over. "Shit!" Jack exclaims as he attempts to catch Michelle. "Kyle, now, we ain't got all day. I know you're hurtin' but we can't stay out here." Elliot says, hoping Kyle will listen. "Shut up! Just shut your fuckin' mouth, now!" Kyle abruptly says as he stands and turns around to face Elliot. Josh runs to the van and opens the side door, he hastily grabs a bag of medicine they had just recently got from a nearby hospital. He hurries over to Ted's group and hands Ted the bag. "I don't know anything about what to treat her with, man" Josh says to a concerned Ted. Ted and Jack are trying to awaken Michelle as Kyle shoves his American Longrifle into Elliot's face. Scott steps back, confused of what to do exactly. "Hey, Kyle, calm down. It's gonna b-be ok." Suzie says, obviously frightened as well. "Don't do nothin' rash now, Kyle. Just put the damn gun down." Elliot says with a stern but scared face. Frank's arm moves ever so slightly. However, it's not exactly Frank. His soon to be reanimated body is just a foot or two from Kyle's foot. Gary is glaring at Frank's body and lets out a sigh. He grabs his Beretta 92Fs pistol out of his jean pockets and starts proceeding towards Frank's now apparent reanimating corpse. The undead that was once Frank looks towards Kyle but before it can even move, Gary sticks his pistol to its forehead and pulls the trigger. "Wha-" Kyle says as he turns looks behind him. In this momentary distraction, Elliot pushes the rifle over to Kyle's side and slams him against the minivan causing him to drop the rifle and begin to sob heavily. "Sorry 'bout your friend, but it had to be done." says a sincere Gary as he walks back towards Ted, Jack, Josh and the unconscious Michelle. "Nothing in here can help her, kid." Jack says to Josh after searching through the small bag of medicine. Scott, who has been relatively quite throughout this whole time notices about two dozen undead moving towards them, likely attracted by the gunshot. "Uh, guys?" he says, to no prevail as everyone is distracted by something. "I'm...im real sorry Elliot..." a very saddened Kyle says. "I...I..I was so stupid." "No, Kyle, it's fine. But you gotta be stronger than that." Elliot says, wanting to be sincere but also needing to show Kyle that he was almost killed by his own sadness. "Guys...might wanna see this." Scott says, a little louder this time. Suzie, Elliot and Kyle look towards the back of the minivan, as two dozen undead are about fifteen feet from them. "Holy shit!" Elliot says as he looks back to the others helping Michelle. "Guys we gotta move!" Jack looks up to see the undead. "Shit, shit, shit. Your van isn't big enough for all nine of us, what the hell are we gonna do?!" "We can fit two up front, three in the back and four in the trunk, it'll be tight but we can do it!" Elliot yells back. "We need at least two to get the lady up and in the van, the rest need to help me clear the things off!" Jack grabs Michelle's shoulders and Josh grabs her feet and they proceed to move her towards the van. The others are defending them as even more undead come out from all the gunshots. They are now facing a good thirty and their numbers are growing rapidly. "We gotta get outta here now, guys!" Ted yells as Scott opens up the side door and Jack and Josh put Michelle in. "She's in, guys, we gotta move." Josh yells as he fires at an undead a few yards behind the van. Elliot jumps in the drivers seat, followed by Kyle in the passenger, Scott and Suzie next to Michelle in the back and Jack, Gary, Ted and Josh jump into the medium sized trunk and close it just before an undead starts scratching on the back. Elliot slams the gas and speeds off, rather glad they got away when they did. After about three hours of driving they have driven through numerous towns. All while everyone remains mostly quiet. "So where're we going exactly?" Ted says from the trunk. "Til we find someplace safe to rest a little." Elliot says back, feeling tired. "We've been driving for at least two hours, probably more." Suzie adds in. "We need to stop somewhere." "Young ladies right, we can't drive forever." Gary says. "Fine, we can stop at this place right up here." Elliot points to a small mechanic shop. They are in a rural town and haven't seen many undead, for which they are thankful. They pull up to the shop, which has two large garage doors and one small door in the middle. The sun is beginning to set and due to the large amount of trees in the area blocking out the sun it is becoming rather hard to see. Kyle, Josh, Suzie, and Gary form a sort of circle around the others, guarding them as they approach the shop. Scott is staying near the van to guard the still unconscious Michelle. Jack and Elliot both grab separate garage doors and attempt to open them. Both are locked and won't budge. Ted attempts to open the main door but it is too locked. "Should we just kick the door down?" Ted asks. "Don't look like we can do much more." "Yeah, go for it." Elliot says. Ted kicks the door but it does not budge. He tries again and the same. Jack tries but even with his much larger legs, it still refuses to budge. "All three?" Elliot suggests. "No harm in tryin'" Ted adds. "1...2...3!" Jack says as they all kick and the door finally flies open. "We got it, you guys move Michelle in." Ted says as him, Jack, and Elliot enter. Gary and Josh grab Michelle out as Scott grabs the medicine basket and a few blankets. They all enter to see a large empty space. "Perfect place as any I suppose." Gary says. Scott lays down the blankets and while their may only be six it was still better than nothing. Gary and Josh lay Michelle down on one and look around. "Things are somewhat lookin' up sorta..." Kyle adds. Characters -Ted -Elliot -Jack -Scott -Josh -Gary -Suzie -Michelle -Kyle -Frank (last appearance)